


Seal of Fate

by Angelicat2



Series: Se(a)lkie [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Thoughts, Depression, Drowning, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Selkie Keith (Voltron), Shapeshifting, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Trust Issues, threats of pelt skinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro hasn't been having a good time, feeling down and lost. It builds until one day, his negative thoughts become too much. He jumps from a bridge, somehow surviving the fall and gets saved by a small, black seal.Years later, Shiro comes upon a young man hurting himself near the same spot.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Se(a)lkie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562575
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Seal of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while now, and finally made it yesterday and today. Keep in mind that it gets heavy at times, and both Shiro and Keith do harmful acts to themselves.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shiro stared out the bus window. He could see his reflection just a bit in the dirty bus windows, showing him someone he barely knew.

He didn’t look like himself.

He had his hood covering his face with just a few strands of his unclean, white bangs hanging out for others to see. On his nose sat an old scar stretched from cheek to cheek, an ugly pink color that made him cringe. The skin that was seen looked so pale and sickly, it must as well as been rubber, and his lips were pulled down in a disinterested frown. His arm ached from where his prosthetic sat on his removed limb, making him feel even heavier.

_If only I’d been smarter or gotten us out of there faster..._

His scars burned where they littered him. He could practically feel each place knives and weapons were pressed to his body, even now in the full daylight, free from that prison for over a year. It still haunted him, and he couldn’t get passed it. 

_If only I hadn’t froze like a fucking coward..._

Dark thoughts echoed around his head. He had been the one who had allowed his crew to get captured. He had frozen like a child as the enemy bared down on them, destroying their vehicle and taking the three of them prisoner. Matt and Sam...he should have protected them.

_But I didn’t because I turned into an animal...I helped kill them..._

Shiro wants to fucking laugh. They weren’t supposed to get attacked. They weren’t even part of anything going on in the area, instead just a team of scientists checking out the local soil and rock deposits. One moment, they were laughing about finding new life on Earth, the next their truck was tipped and on fire. Shiro barely remembers what happened between that moment and the next, but he knew someone had hauled him out of the wreckage by his arms, speaking words in a language Shiro had no hope of understanding.

_You got them killed and you didn’t even care..._

Shiro leaned against the window. God, he’d give anything for this to stop. His head was a mess, leaving him trembling and hyperventilating...PTSD, survivor’s guilt, anxiety...That’s what the doctors had claimed he had when he had been found, bruised and battered inside a destroyed military jeep with no memories of what happened and a prosthetic joined to his shoulder. Selective retrograde amnesia.

_It’s not right that you lived and they didn’t...they had a family and someone who actually cared. All you had was a grandpa who was long dead and a boyfriend who left when the mission was announced..._

Shiro had friends now. He was in rehab for his arm and in therapy. His closest group of friends were good people. Matt’s little sister, Pidge was there with her wireframes and green hoodies. So was two other guys just about six years younger than him, Hunk and Lance. And Allura was one of the best he had ever known, always there for him when he needed someone to talk to, even though she had gone through a ton of heartbreak too. Even Coran was one of those he counted into that circle, always calling them Team Voltron.

_Team Voltron? They don’t need you on their ‘team.’ You got Pidge’s brother killed. She probably blames you for that even though she’s too nice to just tell you that. And Hunk and Lance...how would they ever look at you like their hero if they knew what you did? That you killed for no reason than fucking entertainment?_

He closed his eyes. He was exhausted. His nightmares were worse now. He was having more and more flashbacks. He couldn’t hold a job to save his life, currently scraping by on assisted funds from his disability which he absolutely hated. He didn’t need charity, not even from his friends.

_Because you’re worthless. You should have died back there. It should have been you and not the Holts. They probably murdered Sam slowly and Matt...he had no use once you did what you did to him. They probably removed his leg like they did your arm. All because you wounded him on fucking purpose just like you do everyone around you-_

“Hey, kid,” the bus driver’s voice cut through the static of his voice. For a second, Shiro didn’t know if the man was talking to him or not, “Yeah, you looking at me. I know you can hear me. Time to get off the bus.”

Shiro blinked as his flesh hand gripped his mechanical one, “Wh-what?”

“I said time to get off my bus,” the man stated firmly before standing up, “You've been on here for two hours, it's time to start walking. I'm not a free service, you know."

"Oh," Shiro flinched before nodding, "R-right. I'll...umm...I'll go."

Shiro huffed as he stood up, not having anything to take with him other than the thin black hoodie on himself. He hadn’t bothered to bring his wallet or his phone, and he...didn’t care to. Didn’t need them.

Stepping up towards the driver, he paused for a second, glancing around before sighing silently. Strolling by the man, he stepped off the steps of the public transportation vehicle. The door closed behind him with a snap, making something within him feel colder than before, as if he had been tossed to the world to drown on his own. A breeze floated over him, making him shiver as he started walking forward. He had been dropped off at the edge of one of the largest bridges in the city. Scooting to the edge, he could see the ocean beneath him, spreading out for miles over the horizon. It looked deceivingly peaceful with calm waves brushing against the shore. The waters were blue as the sky, and this area was famous for the foam the ocean created, as a big patch of it sat just on the rocks like the topping of a cappuccino.

His arm burned again, making him wince deeply before gripping the spot where it and his added arm met. It felt like his scars were melting his flesh into his bones, and he could feel cold numbness over his chest. 

Depression, the doctors had said too, after they had checked up on him months after that day he was found. There were days Shiro couldn’t be bothered to get out of bed and do anything, the pain and memories too fresh. And then there were days where he couldn’t even think without his thoughts going to dark possibilities. 

_What do you have to live for? That trip took everything from you. You lost your friends and crew. You lost your arm and your sanity. You lost anyone who would have cared about you before you left. Face it, you have no friends. No one cares. The bus driver fucking proved that. No one even cares to notice that you’re in pain. You’re bleeding and no one even sees it._

He was. Sometimes, he wished he was bleeding for real on the outside instead of the inside. At least with that, he could treat it and move on. He could bandage that up and be fine. And this made it worse because...no one cared. He was sick and tired of hurting. All he felt like since he returned was a messy burden, really. He couldn’t take care of himself. He only bothered everyone else.

Fuck…

Gazing out at the ocean, he heaved out a sigh. 

If only he could just...dissolve into nothingness. Disappear, drift out into the sea where no one had to worry about him anymore. Pain ripped through his chest as he gripped the thick rail. How fast would the water suffocate him, fill his lungs until he drowned? Or would the impact do it first? Maybe he’d feel nothing as everything faded into darkness? Maybe he’d actually feel something for once besides numbness…

Making up his mind, Shiro hopped into the rail, climbing over it before standing on the other side, staring out into the bay. 

_If only you had done something. They’d be alive right now. You’d still be with Adam...he’d still care about you. Other people would care about you if you hadn’t fucked everything up so badly. You wouldn’t have lost your arm. You wouldn’t be a burden._

That was right. God, he had messed up everything. He didn’t even deserve to be here. He had been greedy and it had brought Matt and Sam their deaths. He had been greedy and he lost the person he had loved more than anything. He had been greedy and it cost him his arm, his freedom, his mind.

He was done.

No more pain.

No more fuck ups.

No more anything.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro gazed out at the scenery before him. If this was the last sight he’d ever see, that was fine. It was beautiful, the sun setting just right on the mountains in the far distance, throwing the sky into a golden paradise. The water held that crystal blue water still, but now it was a little murky, as if feeling what he was going through. A moment passed before Shiro closed his eyes, leaning over the edge and releasing his hands from the rail.

For a moment. He felt peace. He didn’t have to worry about anything anymore. He could give up. He could finally rest. The torture and the pain and the hurt and the nights of waking up in cold sweats and the days of nothing but sadness didn’t matter. They’d never matter again.

And then fear smashed into his chest as he fell further. Maybe he had made a mistake. What would Pidge and the others think? What would they say when they found out the news? Would the police have to deliver the news or...would they be told because of the media?

Fuck...He had messed this up too. The fall felt like forever and too quick. He watched as the vast blue rushed at him with a vengeance, one he thought would give him some sense of peace. It was too late. There was nothing he could do now but brace himself for the pain and hope he lived.

Seconds flew by as he closed his eyes. His breath caught in his chest in a way that made him choke on his desperation. Another forever went by before pressure smacked into his whole body, nearly making him cry out as he slipped into the cool water. Water pressed in on all sides, making it impossible to know where he was. He couldn’t tell if he was upright or upside down. 

Moving his hands, he whimpered weakly as his shoulder refused to move, weighing him down. His arm could be broken. The prosthetic could be broken. He could be broken.

Kicking his legs, he didn’t feel anything hurting. Putting all of his energy into the act, he gazed around, looking for light. It took too long, but he finally saw the rays below himself. Flipping around in the water, he swam for the surface. The air in his lungs was coming out in bubbles, getting to the surface faster than him. He thrashed wildly, the need to live flaring to life. Fuck, he didn’t want to die here now. He couldn’t die here now.

But he was going to. His lungs were straining in pain for a breath that wasn’t coming at all. He’d never reach the surface in time. His energy was waning, and he was getting lightheaded. He arm refused to move and everything ached. 

With his flesh hand, he reached out for the surface, seeing the fading rays. He was only feet away, but he wasn’t going to make it. He held out for as long as he could before his breath forcefully left him. He choked on water that rushed into his nose, only gagging on more as his reflexes made him breathe more in.

Everything was beginning to grow hazy. He was going to die here. He didn’t want to die here. He couldn’t. He’d never find Matt and Sam’s bodies. He’d never get to hug Pidge again. He’d never get to laugh at Lance’s jokes again. He’d never get to try Hunk’s cooking again. He’d never get to sit down and have tea with Allura again. He’d never get to fall in love or hold someone close or give anyone a kiss again.

Something nudged his back, but he wasn’t afraid. If a shark wanted to eat him, it would. He couldn’t fight it off. Not without air.

Choking on more liquid, he felt himself sway upward. A moment passed before he gagged again...on fresh air. 

Coughing loudly, he threw up water as he continued to get rid of the liquid that had slipped down his throat and lungs. He went at it for at least a few minutes before he settled down, spent from the effort. His chest hurt. It took a long time to realize that something was holding him afloat, pressed against his neck to keep him above water. Waves lapped at his chin, but whatever was under him was keeping it out of his face.

And then something whined slightly by his side.

Shiro twisted slowly, casting his eyes to his right side. There next to him sat...a seal…

The smaller creature looked at him with dark eyes that could have been purple. Its fur was black as the night, one ear twitching as it tilted its head at him. A moment passed before said seal let out another sound like before.

“Hey, buddy,” Shiro sighed tiredly as he sent the other a tiny grin, hoping it would understand his mood, “You saved me.”

The seal let out a small bark before sniffing at his face, nose ice cold against the joint of his jaw and ear. Shiro chuckled lowly before coughing some more, heaving some more water up before groaning. The seal whined again, both ears pushed back in fright as it...he sniffed at Shiro, pressing his nose to his neck.

“I’m o-oka,” Shiro hacked up some more before going lax, “Ok-okay.”

The seal barked again, likely not believing him. Fair enough...he wouldn’t believe himself at that moment either. His chest ached from all the coughing and his arm burned in a different way now, his mechanical arm deadweight. His bangs were clinging to his forehead, making him partially blind for the moment, able to see in the edges of his vision. Another groan left his mouth before his real hand brushed along the seal’s silky soft fur, arousing a small pleased bark from the creature.

“Thanks for that,” he snickered softly before petting him again, “I did something stupid.”

A distressed cry left the seal before he pressed closer to Shiro, licking at his ear. Shiro couldn’t hold back his snicker as whiskers brushed his face.

“I’ve been having a hard time, and it boiled over today,” Shiro turned serious again before blinking and running his hand over the other again, getting a small trill, “But...I think I learned something. I’m not going to let it get this bad again. I didn’t have to resort to death, and...I won’t.”

The seal barked again before grabbing onto his hoodie, tugging him softly.

“Where you taking me?”

The seal merely huffed, seeming to roll his eyes before moving a bit faster. Shiro let him take him wherever he wanted. He began to drift off into sleep, feeling too spent to fall into a nightmare and safe. What could have been an hour later, Shiro could hear shouts in the distance. Weakly gazing over in the direction of the noise, he could see a bright orange dingy with people on board heading for them. 

The seal swam on for a few minutes before pausing, staring at the ship coming to them. A second passed before a long exhale left the creature. Shiro blinked as the seal looked back at him with emotion shining in his eyes, a small whine leaving him again before the seal tilted his head dejectedly.

“Hey, it’s okay if you want to leave,” Shiro smiled slightly before holding his hand to the other’s fur, “You got me this far. I’ll be fine. You take care of yourself, okay?”

The mammal paused for a moment, face looking even sadder before he gave another softer bark, leaving him to float there on his own. A second went by before that cold nose came back, sniffing along his hairline where his undercut ended and tickling his ear. With another laugh, Shiro pressed his hand to the other’s head carefully before letting the limb drop. The seal let out a small trill against his side before his presence disappeared. Shiro glanced around, knowing he was gone.

Before long, the rescue boat came upon him, the people inside pulling him up out of the water. Two of them checked him over as the third started the ship back to land. He let them poke and prod him, not saying much other than to answer the questions they had like what was his name...what was the year...all that stuff.

And then he was covered with a blanket. It felt so warm that he couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation before slipping into a deep sleep.

…..

Four years went by since that fateful day.

Shiro got sent to the hospital with bruises and a few fractured ribs and strained arm. His prosthetic was offline and damaged just enough for it to be inspected, a code inside that theoretically could have been activated to hurt him or...do worse. And his friends all found out what had happened, showing up to give him hugs and talk to him. And...he told them. He told them about the guilt. About the depression. About the PTSD and feeling horrible for being alive while his crew wasn’t. He told them that he was lost and he was hurt. He didn’t know how to get better. He didn’t know what to do.

And they had hugged him again, holding him close as he cried. They told him that they’d be there for him, every step of the way. Pidge said that she never blamed him for her brother and father. That she was happy that he had given Matt the chance to live by wounding him. Allura had only sat with him, weaving her fingers through his hair as she whispered soft nothings in his ear, calming him. And later, Lance had left him a get-well card, with some drawings that he couldn’t help but laugh at. Hunk even snuck in some of his good food, Shiro’s favorite being a cherry cupcake with a seal on top.

_“You said that a seal saved you,” Hunk had whispered quietly before presenting him the dessert, “And I thought that it would cheer you up. Plus, we know cherry is your favorite flavor.”_

_“Thanks, Hunk,” Shiro smiled for a minute, inspecting the treat before tears rushed to his eyes, which he wiped away._

_“Oh no,” Hunk frowned in concern before diving forward, wincing, “Do you not like it? I can take it back. I didn’t mean to make you sad.”_

_“It’s good, Hunk,” Shiro stopped the late teen from freaking out more as he sent him a weak grin, tears sliding down his cheeks and landing on his hospital gown, “It’s perfect. It’s really good, I like it. Thank you.”_

_“No problem, man,” the other sniffled before suddenly hugging Shiro who nearly dropped the cupcake in shock before he returned the hug. Hunk was warm and smelled just like the cupcake, “I’m just glad you’re still with us. We’re always here for you.”_

_“I know,” Shiro grinned back before resting his forehead on the other’s shoulder, “Thank you.”_

In those four years, Shiro went to the psychiatric ward and recovered a lot of his mental health back. Some days were rough, and he barely pushed through them. But he lived for the good days. Those days where his friends sat with him in his apartment, playing games and joking off to distract him. About the thought of that little seal off somewhere in the sea, likely hoping Shiro was okay.

He also became a mental health and suicide-informational activist. He traveled around, telling people his story and that they just needed to take a few breaths before thinking of doing anything. He was one of the few survivors of all the bridge jumpings in the city...most didn't make it out of the fall alive. People called it a miracle, but Shiro knows it's just luck and a new sea-living friend that got him out. And so he tries to help whoever he can. If he can inform enough people about what suicide really felt like, what his experience was, that there's hope out there when everything is dark…he'd feel like he accomplished something.

That's why it startled him one day when he went out to the very same rocky beach he had done his jump at years ago. He only came for the exercise, knowing his brain released dopamine and good feelings when he ran, something he could always use. After his hospitalization, he learned better coping skills, one of which was running his daily route around the docks and shoreline. 

He had run this route for over two years now, but this is the first time he sees the ebony-haired man sitting at the shore. He gets the feeling something is going on with him, in the way his shoulders shake slightly and the way he's hunched over on himself. Walking forward, he makes sure his footsteps can be heard as he skirts around the other to face him.

It's a young man, probably four years younger than him. The guy looks exhausted with shadows under his eyes, and his hair is wild and untamed. A wicked scar sits on his cheek from jaw to eye and his dark eyes are turned downward as they shine just the slightest. The man's lips are twisted in anger and pain as a bead of blood drips from his lip.

Shiro doesn't pay that too much attention before he turns his eyes to the other's hands.

In one hand sat a dagger made from grey metal. The middle stone on the hilt glowed softly, flickering every beat. Dark scarlet gleamed on the edge of it, calling his attention to the man's wrist. The appendage is mangled. Long cuts go from the inner wrist all the way to his elbow, blood gushing from the wounds onto the other's black pants. The knife digs into another spot on the guy's wrist, slicing open skin like it's butter.

"Hey, you okay?" Shiro asks softly as the other sniffles. Of course Shiro knew he wasn't okay, but he needed to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I'm f-fine," the man answers back with a scratchy voice that makes Shiro's heart break, "Leave m-m-me alone."

"No, I won't leave you alone," Shiro speaks firmly, which makes the guy jerk his head up in surprise, a look of defeated anger on his face. Sadly, his eyes don't match the fire, instead they are dull and filled with pain and anguish. 

"What? W-why?" He glares before dropping his eyes, drawing the dagger in further, "You can't st-stop me."

"I know," Shiro nods sadly, understanding what the younger was going through. If someone had tried to make him back down that day, he probably wouldn't have. Not even for his friends, "I don't want you to be by yourself. Can I sit by you?"

The man shot him an mistrusting stare, watching he caarefully before shrugging slightly, as much of an agreement Shiro would get. The older sat down just a heartbeat away from the other who was still staring at him like he was waiting for him to pounce on him. 

"What's wrong?" Shiro asks again, only softer this time as the other goes back to his activity, "How can I help?"

The other doesn't respond, only digging deeper and further up on his arm. A moment passes before Shiro breaks the silence. 

"What's your name?" He waits for a few seconds, "I'm Shiro."

Still, the other refuses to talk. Shiro waits another minute before staring out at the waters. It looked so peaceful like four years back. When he looks back, he feels himself wondering how he could have wanted to die four years ago. This spot was beautiful, sunrise to sunset and even well past that. 

"I-I killed h-him," the other suddenly speaks, "I f-fucked up and he died."

"Who?" Shiro questions quietly, knowing the younger needed to get it off his chest, "What happened?"

"Regris," the younger sobs slightly before pressing the knife deeper, "We were on a mission...and he was grabbing something...I was supposed to watch his back...but I saw someone coming and...I fucking f-froze. I shouldn't have, but I did. I froze like it was my first mission ever.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Shiro whispered softly, “People freeze all the time.”

“But I wouldn’t have if I hadn’t been stupid,” he moved his legs up so that he could rest his head on his knees. Shiro couldn’t hear the rest of his muttered statement.

“What was that?” He asks with concern in his voice, hoping the younger will tell him.

“If I hadn’t been stupid enough to get caught by humans,” the other buried his face on his knees more as shock hit Shiro. Humans? Why would Keith speak like he wasn’t human? And what had people done enough that he feared them now? And why was he not freaking out with Shiro near?

“What happened?”

“My pod always warned me to not get close to them,” the younger stated softly before sniffing, “And for awhile, I didn’t. But I met someone who...didn’t seem that bad, so maybe some humans were nice? But I should have listened to mom and the others. But I didn't. I was too fucking curious and went too close to a ship. And…”

A moment of silence echoed around them. A few seagulls cried out in the distance as sea salt flared through the air.

“They had nets and they got me, dragged me onto the boat,” he flinched softly, hair falling in front of his eyes, “They argued and said that they should skin me for my pelt but...someone said...Said they’d get a fortune if they sold me like a pet to someone super rich. A fucking pet. Like I was a mindless animal who didn’t feel anything. That was worse than death. I wouldn't be anyone's plaything put on display to learn tricks and how to roll over and shit. I tried to escape, but that didn’t end so well.”

Before Shiro could ask, the younger waved to his face, right over the dark scar on his cheek.

“They did things that still...haunt me,” the man pressed on with a deep frown on his lips, “And I can’t stop seeing...experiencing it and I don’t know why. I’m jumpy and get scared over nothing and I’m...trust was hard before but now...I can’t even look at mom or Kolivan without feeling like a waste of fucking space. I don’t even get why they bothered to rescue me after I fucked up so badly.”

“Because they love you," Shiro confessed with a genuine tone in his voice, remembering his friends and how they had cared so deeply for him when he was at his weakest and giving up. About the seal who had pushed him to the surface as if he was worth something, worth living, "They care about you more than you realize. They need you. And it's going to get better. Not over night, but eventually, you'll feel better. You're gonna be able to live, feel like you have emotions. You'll experience more than anger or pain."

Shiro stared out at the horizon. He was speaking from the heart, remembering his own pain. The first night had been terrible. He didn't want to die but he hadn't really cared to live. He didn't improve that night or even weeks later, but he got better with the help of his friends and self-motivation. 

"PTSD," Shiro blurted out before facing the younger who stared at him with confused eyes, "That's what you have...what you told me. It's not your fault. It just...happens. I had the same. Still have it."

"Wh-what?"

"I got captured too," Shiro frowned before looking at his arm. It was a new design, something his friends had made from white metal with blue lights. It weighed what his other arm weighed so he hardly noticed it, "Years ago. I was on a mission to get some samples when me and my crew were caught. They imprisoned us, took Sam away because he was too old before sticking Matt and me into their entertainment pits. I still have nightmares about it. I still see people I killed to survive. I relive my arm being taken. I get jumpy and there are still days where I can't function at all, just lying in bed like the mess I am."

Shiro ran his fingers through his hair. This was more than he confessed to anyone before. 

"I hated myself for a long time," Shiro smiled softly after grimacing, "I blamed myself for what happened. I shut out everyone who cared. I shut down on myself. But…"

"But?" The younger man tilted his head in an oddly familiar manner. He was still holding the dagger tightly, but he was no longer pressing it into his flesh.

"But someone helped me get a second chance," he smiled fondly as he stared out at the water, "I gave up on myself and had enough. I jumped from this bridge, four years ago. I almost died but...a seal brought me back. That creature showed me more than I had noticed before and got me to start again. The same can happen to you, if you let it."

"Wh-why me?" The other stared at him with a lost expression, "You don't even kn-know me…"

"Because even though I just met you, I care about you," Shiro muttered before grinning a bit more, "You deserve to live and to have a good life. We all need a hand and...well, you can't give up on yourself. It's hard but worth it."

The younger didn't say anything, only stared at the water before hugging himself. His wrists were still bleeding quite a bit, but Shiro didn't move. A long time passed before the other said anything. 

"Keith," he spoke up softly, "My name's Keith. I…"

Shiro gazed at him, waiting for him to say what he wanted to.

"Can you…" Keith swallowed thickly before looking away, "Nevermind…"

"Can I?" Shiro wondered after a second. Keith looked so crestfallen.

"Can you...hug me?" Keith hesitated for a moment, as if too scared to ask for anything from him. And Shiro supposed that was understandable, "I'm cold and tired and...if you don't want to...it's fine, forget I said anything."

Shiro's eyes burned as he carefully pressed himself to the other's side, slowly grabbing the other into a loose hug. Keith made a small noise before he froze, flinching slightly. Shiro only held him a bit more securely, feeling as the younger painstakingly calmed under his hands. Before long, the younger was sitting closer, tucking himself into Shiro's neck, cold nose brushing his throat. The sensation came back to Shiro, of another nose doing the same.

"It's okay," Shiro's voice soothed them both as he weaved his fingers through the younger's hair, it being much softer and silkier than it looked, "I got you, buddy."

Because he was. Shiro was smart enough to make sense of this. Keith had been the seal. Keith had given him a lifeline when he had none, and now he needed him. And he wouldn't give up on Keith. Not now.

"Let's get you cleaned up and feeling better," the man grinned softly before rubbing the other's neck, "Can I carry you? I don't want you to strain yourself too badly."

"Y-yeah," Keith spoke against his neck as he rested closer, sniffing him before sighing exhaustedly, "Water…"

Shiro didn't quite understand why he wanted water but he agreed, pulling the younger into his arms before going out to the shore. A few minutes later, he slowly placed the other into the water. Nothing happened for a moment, but Keith looked...peaceful. 

And then the crusted blood on his arms dissolved away as his cuts sealed shut, healing and leaving behind long messy scars. In his palm sat the knife, pulsing even stronger now as he opened his eyes. The orbs were small and golden around where the whites should have been. Shiro watched in surprise as fur grew into place, hands and feet fading into flippers. Ears sharpened and shrank as Keith's face changed too, gaining a muzzle and big black nose. Before long, a pink tongue darted out as Keith moved from the shore, swimming around in the water like a missile before coming back to him with a small bark.

"It was you," Shiro grinned before petting along the seal's fluffy forehead, more fur there than on his body. The younger let out another bark before swimming out a bit, lazily flapping back to Shiro and resting on his feet, panting softly with a big yawn on his lips, "Are you going to go back to the sea."

Keith blinked at him before shaking his head. 

"You...want to come back with me?"

The younger stayed still before trilling softly, making a few weird sounds before licking his hand.

"You can come stay with me," the older spoke after a second, "I won't mind. I have some friends who come over but...they're good people. If you feel up to it, maybe you'd like to meet them. And if you're more comfortable like this, we can fill the bathtub with water and make it comfy. Whatever you need, Keith."

Said seal looked at him before nuzzling against his leg, front fin wiggling against his skin all velvety except for the few scars he could feel there. Shiro took that as an agreement before he carefully picked up the other who sighed against his chest, wiggling around to get closer to the older's chest, resting his chin again the white-haired man's collarbone. He wasn’t that big, only slightly bigger than when Shiro had last seen him, scars showing up from his fur now.

Shiro barely started walking when Keith turned back, fur melting back into skin. Purple eyes stared at him before he sent a light smile back. Before long, the younger fell asleep in his arms.

It would take time but Keith would recover. Shiro was going to be there for him to whole way, not because he owed Keith his life...but because he really wanted Keith to be okay. He wanted to hold the other tight when he was scared and to hear him laugh when his mood got better and to watch him swim in the water as if he were flying through the air. He'd help Keith as long as it took, as many times as it took until he could get back on his feet.

Shiro had friends who had helped him through, and now he could help his newest friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely inspired by **Kevin Hines** and his story. I heard about him from a college email and watched one of his interviews and decided to make this fic. So if you can, perhaps check him out on Google to find out more of his story and what he's doing now.
> 
> Also, I'm debating adding more to this bc I want more seal Keith in Shiro's bathtub and him meeting the rest of the team. XD But...do I make write that in this fic or make this into a series??? :/ hmmmmmmmmm...
> 
> EDIT (12/09/19): It is now a series :> thanks everyone!!


End file.
